Trojan Horst Redux
by IamBenson
Summary: What if Mary was the one shot? How would it pan out from the shot? MxM RR please, its kinda bland had no inspiration, but please read.


**A/N: What if Mary was the one shot in the episode 'Trojan Horst'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own In Plain Sight, they belong to USA Network.**

* * *

After picking up Horst from Santa Fe, Federal Marshal Mary Shannon took the keys from her partner Marshal Marshall Mann, and drug Horst out to their Expedition and threw him into the back, slamming the door behind him.

Getting into the drivers' side, she started it up and began to drive before Marshall was even in the car. She wasn't in the mood to play nice with anyone.

I mean seriously, here she was in the middle of nowhere with a witness that wouldn't shut up, and her partner, that wouldn't talk to her.

She wanted to know why on earth Marshall wanted to leave. After three years of dedicated service with Mary by his side, why would he want to leave.

'_Whatever' _she thought to herself, _'I don't want to think about it anymore. Horst asked to pee and there is a gas station. I'll stop, hell'_

Mary walked into the station while Marshall took him to the bathroom.

"Let me drive now" Marshall asked, everyone was done peeing and getting food, "Please, Mary?"

She had food she wanted to eat, "What the hell, here." She tossed him the keys and got into the passenger side.

After about an hour and a bag of chips, Mary's head was laying lightly on the window. Marshall stifled many chuckles as Mary lightly dozed next to him. Horst sat in the back, his head bobbing up and down trying to stay awake.

Marshall looked down on the dash and noticed the check engine light on, the car sputtered and he pulled off the main road in a vain attempt to find a spot to hide.

Mary woke up, "What the hell?"

"Something is wrong with the car?" Marshall said finally stopping behind a small hill.

"Pop the hood, Marshall, I'll check." Mary pulled off her jacket and rolled up her sleeves. Marshall did what he was told and sat back, watching mary attempt to find the problem.

A car pulled up behind them, and Marshall threw Horst in the floor, "We got company."

Mary came around the hood, and was instantly shot in the shoulder. "MARY!!" Marshall shouted. He was pissed now. He continued to shoot at them.

Mary the tough and crazy person she is, rolled over so she was hidden by the car. Painfully she pulled her guns from her waist and ankle. Marshall continued to shoot at the assassins, without a clue what Mary was doing.

Mary stumbled to her feet and around the car to continue the gun fight. She emptied her pistols hitting one of them in the shoulder. They left and Marshall came to Mary's side. She stood there as if her shoulder wasn't bleeding.

"Wow, that was interesting." She looked to Marshall and then fell.

"Mary?" Marshall dropped his guns and fell to her side, "Mary? Can you hear me, sweetie?"

"Ow, what happened?" She tried to get up, the pain in her chest becoming more intense.

"You were shot, Mary."

"Oh, crap." Her hand went to her wound and covered it as Marshall picked her up and carried her to the car. He placed her in the passenger seat and ran around the car, got in and tried to start it up.

He got it to go about a mile before it finally died. Marshall looked around and saw an abandoned diner about 500 yards from them.idk,

They got out Horst and Mary stood by the SUV while Marshall got there equipment duffel from the trunk, he also pulled a clear mini tube from under the hood.

"What's that for?" Mary asked groggily.

"Tension Neumothorax, for your wound, your breathing is getting more shallow, I may need to seal it off." Mary nodded.

Marshall opened the duffel and stuck the tube in it, and closed it, then throwing it in Horst's arms. Turning toward Mary he picked her up under her back and legs and carried her behind Horst. Her head laid gently against Marshall's shoulder and they both sighed lightly.

"Was that Lola?" Marshall asked Horst.

"What do you think?" Horst said, "Jerk"

"Mary, honey, you think you can stand on your own for a sec?"

"Go right ahead, Marshall." He nodded and left Mary standing, to go and slap some sense into Horst.

He grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "Listen to me, you pile of shit, I'm trying to save your ass and hers, and your not making it any easier for me. So answer my questions, and we wont have a problem, ok?"

Horst nodded nervously, and marshall let go of him, he put the duffel back in Horst arms, then slapped him on the back of head.

"They'll be back" Mary said lightly.

"I know." Marshall said looking around. "We got to get you into that building."

"Duh," Mary said, physically drained.

"That's real cute." Marshall said.

"I know." Mary smirked. Marshall picked her up again, and they preceded to make it to the building.

Marshall blew out the lock on the door, and carried Mary in, lying her gently on the couch, in the corner.

Mary breathed in, as much air as she could. Her wound was not letting her.

Marshall took Horst and cuffed to the dusty bar, then took the equipment duffel over to Mary pulling the tube out in the process. "Ok, Mary, this is going to hurt just a little."

"What?"

"I got to put this tube in your chest." Marshall said, worry radiating from his voice.

Mary nodded, and Marshall shoved the tube in her bullet wound.

"AHHH!" Mary screamed loudly, tears falling fiercely. "Oh my God. That hurt."

"I know Mary, I'm sorry." Marshall secured the tube and emptied a water bottle, till it was half full. He put the tube in the bottle and it sealed itself off.

"Wow. I can breathe." Mary said looking at Marshall. He smiled at her. She smiled back. "Now what?"

"Well, we can't call Stan, on cells, because of the iron mountains. Let me see if there is a phone in here." Marshall left her side and began looking behind the bar, around the other where an office door was. "Well, there was a phone but its dead."

"In about 4 hours every cop this side of the Mississippi will be looking for us."

"Do you think you can wait that long?" Marshall asked sitting down in front of her.

"I think so." Mary looked at Marshall, and smiled, "I think I'll be alright."

"I hope so." Marshall said continuing to look at her.

"I don't want to break this up, but I'm really hungry." Horst said. Marshall closed his eyes and sighed. He reached into the duffel and tossed him a pack of crackers.

"Now shut up."

Around twenty minutes later, Marshall heard a truck pull around the front of the store. He got up and went to a dirty window. Peering out he saw a Chevy Silverado roll up with 4 people getting out. Two of which they shot at earlier.

"They're back." Marshall said in silly singsong voice.

"Cute, Doofus." He turned and frowned at her.

"Can you stand?"

Mary nodded and Marshall put her in a corner preparing a defense in case they came through the doors.

They didn't come through the door, instead they waited outside for nightfall. Horst continued to speak, not understanding the line 'shut up' that Mary and Marshall said to him at least every five minutes.

Mary was getting worse and Marshall was noticing her lag in speech or her muffled coughing.

"Mary, you okay?" Marshall asked knowing the answer to his own stupid question.

She coughed, and Marshall accepted that as his answer. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to leave the Marshal's service?"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to make my own decision, and after three years of working with you, that has become difficult."

"Am I the reason you want to leave?" She coughed out.

"No, It more has to do with me."

"Oh my God." Mary said, "The It's not you, it's me speech and coming from you no less."

"Look, Mary, I did this for us."

Mary looked more confused than ever, "Do what?"

I feel like I protect you from the world or the world from you more than I need too."

"Marshall, your like my only friend, I don't get this, I thought we were friends."

"We are. Your like my only friend too."

"Sounds good, whats the problem?"

"Mary…" Marshall said.

"Excuse me, saving me, has that slipped your minds again." Horst had listened to their whole conversation.

They ignored him, and continued, "It's your job, being your partner, it's your job to protect me."

"I know." Marshall said realizing she was right.

"You can't leave me."

"Okay." Mary pulled herself up and kissed his cheek lightly. She then fell back against the wall, and coughed.

Marshall looked at her for a moment, than started checking their inventory. He pulled his guns and filled them with mags, adding a couple more to his pockets.

"Marshall?" Mary asked concerned, "Marshall?"

He ignored her and walked to the window to look out at the truck. The people from the truck were getting out and coming toward them.

"Alright we're getting out of here." Mary coughed harder and Marshall went to Horst and saw him playing with his meter.

Marshall took the meter and smashed it. "Oh look at this, a GPS tracker, kind of figured, you aren't diabetic, you asshole, come on." Marshall picked him up and took him outside.

All of Horst's men, came at them with guns drawn. "Let him go."

"Now, let me think about that, no." Marshall said, holding the gun to Horst's neck. "Now, I'll give you Horst, or Lola, for the car."

'Not a chance in hell." Assassin number 1 said.

"Ok, you can shoot at me, but I promise you Mr. Lola here gets my first shot."

"Just do it." Lola said defeated.

"Good man. Drop the guns, The two of you in the back, go inside and get my partner, and put her in the back, Carefully."

Those two went inside and got Mary, and gently picked her up, with the bottle and tube and took her outside, and into the car.

"Alright, hit the dirt all of you." Marshall said dragging Horst with him. He got in the car, still holding on to him.

Marshall peeled out and drove off. He used his cell and called Stan. Mary still coughed in the back. "Hold on Mary, Hold on Sweetie…Stan, Mary's been shot."

"Where are you?"

"Two miles from route 66 and I-25."

"Alright, road block, and bus is waiting."

"Okay."

Mary coughed hard, "OW!"

"Mary, stay with me, Honey, I know it hurts." Marshall said, trying to keep her calm. The road block was just ahead and he slowed to a stop and got out.

"She's in the back." He opened the back door and looked over her, "Mary, we made it, stay awake for me Hun."

He stepped back and let the EMT's into the car, and walked to Stan.

"Marshall?"

"It's Mary, and it's bad." Mary was wheeled right by them.

"Wanna go with her, or get Horst?"

"I need to go with her." Marshall said, walking toward the ambulance.

"We'll get Horst, Marshall, she'll be okay." He nodded and jumped into the back of the ambulance.

Marshall sat in the waiting room, when Stan walked in thirty minutes later. "Horst is in custody and Jinx and Brandi are on their way."

"She's in surgery right now. They said I saved her life by putting the tube in her chest." Marshall was a tough guy, and seeing him ready to cry, made Stan finally see that his partners were definitely in love even if they didn't know it themselves.

**Marshall's POV**

I sat there listening to gurneys with bad wheels roll by, adorned with injured people. In the distance the beeping of heart moniters, and intercom announcements. There wasn't a word from Mary or about Mary's condition and I was beginning to worry. Brandi and Jinx sat across from me and Stan crying for their relative.

I wanted to cry too, but I tried to be strong for everyone there. I know that wasn't like me, but its Mary, my best friend.

When she was shot, all I could think of was helping her, but my mind and body was forced to shoot at the shooter.

"Marshall Mann?"

**General POV**

"Yes?" He looked up and saw a doctor coming toward them.

"How is my daughter?"

The doctor looked down at her, "Mr. Mann, is listed as her emergency contact, who are you?"

"I'm Jinx Shannon, her mother, and this is Brandi, her sister."

"Ok, Well, Mary is currently out of surgery and is in her own room, she will make a full recovery. If it wasn't for the tube you put in her chest, Mr. Mann, Miss Shannon would not with us."

Marshall nodded and smiled at the doctor as he left. Jinx looked to Marshall. "You saved her?"

"I did, Jinx." She hugged Marshall tightly, and whispered lightly. "Thank you, Marshall."

"Your welcome." He let go of her, and Jinx went back to hugging Brandi.

That did it for Marshall, a tear escaped his eye and he wiped it away lightly.

"Mr. Mann?"

"Yes?"

"She's asking for you." The doctor said.

"Ok, Where is she?"

"Room 1231."

Marshall walked into Mary's room, and heard her talking to a nurse rather rudely.

"When can I leave?"

"I don't know Ma'am, the doctor can tell you."

"Well, find him please." Marshall smirked and leaned against the wall. "What are you smiling at, Doofus?"

"Nothing, you rang?" Mary smiled and looked toward him.

"Cute."

"I know." Marshall smiled back and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Thnk you Marshall, for everything, for saving my life, The nurse told me about the tube. It may have hurt…a lot…but I'm alive, all because of you."

"Your welcome Mary, I'd do nything to keep my best friend around." Marshall smiled and she punched him lightly.

"So, your staying?"

"I won't leave." Marshall hugged Mary and they sat there just talking like they always do.


End file.
